Ghost's eye
by Akirah Hyashi
Summary: Sasuke learns the Sharigan has special powers that only he can weild. That is, after he trys to commit suicide and a strange girl stops him. And what connection does this girl has to his past? And to Kakashi?
1. Suicide

Note: I sadly don't own Naruto. And this story takes place when everyone is 15. I think that's 3 years later than the manga.

Sasuke was home all alone. "I can't take this anymore!" he said to himself. "How did Naruto get so much better than me? Why does Hokage like him the best out of all the Chunins?"

Sasuke reached for his kunai pouch. "Even death is better than this. I can never kill Itachi if even Naruto is better than me. If I can't be strong enough to do that, I don't want to live." He pulled out a kunai and placed it against his throat.

Earlier that day

Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way and got a chest full of kunai that the sound ninja had thrown at him. Sakura jumped out from behind Naruto and returned the sound ninja's attack ten fold.

"Are you okay Naruto?" She said. She started to bandage the wounds that the kunai had left behind.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a scratch." He said. "Are you okay wimp? I'm afraid I pushed you a little too hard. Did you break anything when you hit the ground?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke snarled. He got up and started walking back to Konoha. "The mission's over so let's just file the report already."

"That's a good idea Sasuke-kun. I can't wait to get back to school. Missions sure are a pain." Sakura said as she started to follow Sasuke.

"Yeah, we do have to file the report. But I don't want to go back to school. I have Gai as a Taijutsu teacher. He is so creepy…" Naruto said as he caught up with Sasuke and Sakura. The rest of the way to Konoha, Sasuke didn't say another word.

When they got to Hokage's house, they were met with the normal praise and insults. "You did an excellent job Naruto, Sakura. You two always make Konoha proud whenever you go on missions. But Sasuke, you really need to improve. We expect more from you since you're an Uchiha. Have you ever considered asking Naruto for some help training? He is the best Chunin in the village."

"Yeah Sasuke, I'll help you train. Though if I do, you have to do everything I say. Got it?"

"Like I would ever ask you for help Naruto." Sasuke stormed out of Hokage's house and ran all the way back to his house.

He ran inside and slammed the door shut. He punched the wall out of frustration. His arm went all the way through it. "Dammit! Now I'm gonna have to get that fixed." He pulled his arm out and slid down the wall.

"I can't take this anymore!" he said to himself. "How did Naruto get so much better than me? Why does Hokage like him the best out of all the Chunins?"

Sasuke reached for his kunai pouch. "Even death is better than this. I can never kill Itachi if even Naruto is better than me. If I can't be strong enough to do that, I don't want to live." He pulled out a kunai and placed it against his throat.

He was about to slit his throat when he realized he no longer had the kunai in his hand. He looked up and saw a girl about his age holding it. "You don't want to do that, trust me. Suicide isn't the right choice and slitting your throat, whether you doing it or someone slitting it for you in battle, isn't a very good idea. It is really messy, and if you happen to survive, you'll have a nasty scar." She said as she pointed to her neck.

Sasuke stood up and looked at the girl from top to bottom. She had silver hair, green eyes, and a long scar across her neck. She was tall and dressed in all black with lots of chains, making her pale skin stand out even more. "Just who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" he asked.

"My name's Akirah and I walked in. Looks like you ripped the door off its hinges. And you punched a hole in the wall. Smooth move Uchiha." The girl said as she put his kunai back in his pouch.

Sasuke looked at the missing door then back at Akirah. "I never said my name." He said. Akirah looked surprised then quickly recovered from it.

"I was guessing from the fans everywhere. You know, Uchiha means fan. And everyone knows that the only Uchiha left is a kid that's my age, so I assumed he was you. Well I got to go. Promise you won't try suicide again?" Sasuke nodded. "Good. Now bye, I really have to leave." Akirah walked out of the house. "Oh yeah, one last thing. If you lied, I'll as good as kill you." Akirah ran of in the direction of the woods.

"Just what was that about? Oh well, I have to fix the door still." He spent the next few hours fixing the door and wall.

"Sasuke-kun, are you home?" Sakura was standing out side the door. She opened it and walked in. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm in here!" Sasuke called. Sakura followed his voice into the kitchen.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked, "I was wondering if you could help me with the homework on the different types of kekkei genkai. I don't really understand it. I though you might because you have the Sharingan and all…"

"No. You just wanted to come and see me. Now go home Sakura before I kick you out."

Sakura left looking extremely disappointed. Sasuke looked back at the door and saw something lying on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. It was a black choker, with a single blood red ruby in the center. "This must have been that girl's. I should give it back to her if I ever see her again. But, she wasn't wearing it. So why does it seem like I've seen it before?"

"_That was a close one. He sure looks a lot like Itachi. I almost blew my cover because of that."_

_"You have to be more careful next time. Now, how long until he discovers his new power."_

_"Holy shit! Don't sneak up on me. You almost gave me a heart attack. I swear you can really be annoying sometimes."_

_"Sorry. Hey, where's your necklace? Don't tell me you lost it."_

_"Damn. I must have left it at Uchiha's place. Don't worry. I can get it back."_

"_Oh. Answer the first question already. How long until he becomes like you. It shouldn't be to long."_

_"It depends on when he uses the Sharingan next. I'm guessing not to long at all. Man, will he be in for a surprise when he does…"_


	2. School

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. Are you okay? You don't look like you slept very well last night." Sakura said as she saw Sasuke walking up to the school.

Sasuke yawned. "I didn't sleep. I was up all night studying for the stupid test. You guys are lucky. I have to perform my Sharingan as well as answer questions on kekkei genkai. And what do we have first?"

"Sword class," Naruto said, "and we better hurry up or we're going to be late. We've already been late to class five times this month."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto hurried up into class. Class started the moment they walked in. "You three are extremely lucky," the sensei said, "you were almost late again. Take you're seats." They hurried to they're seats and sat down.

"Now class, we have a new student today. She transferred here from Kiri. Akirah, please come in and find a seat." Akirah hurried in and sat down in the only available seat, the one right next to Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed at her.

"What does it look like? I'm stuck going to fucking class. I just moved here yesterday. Give me a break." Akirah hissed back.

"Why did you move here from Kiri anyways? Konoha and Kiri don't exactly like each other. How'd you get in here anyway? Did you get special permission from Hokage?"

"Akirah, Sasuke, stop talking. Since you two weren't paying attention, you get to demonstrate how to do a basic fight with normal swords." The sensei said.

Akirah and Sasuke walked to the front of the room and grabbed there weapons. "The fight is just to one point. And Sasuke, please go easy on her. People in Kiri are trained to use much larger swords than these. Now, begin."

The fight was over before it looked like anyone moved. Sasuke had a cut across his face that was slowly dripping blood and Akirah's sword was bloody. She lifted her sword to her mouth and licked off the blood. Most of the class groaned and a few girls screamed. She smiled and wiped the rest of the blood off with a rag.

"Miss, where in hell you learn to move like that? And may I ask what rank you were back in Kiri? And did you just lick the blood off the sword?" The sensei asked.

Akirah placed her sword back with all of the others. "At one of my foster homes. And I was a Jonin." The bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone left the room and went to there next class.

The next class for Sasuke was the one he had been dreading. He walked in and took his normal seat between Neji and Shikamaru.

"So, what were you and the new girl talking about? Do you finally have a girlfriend after all of these years? Other than the annoying bitch that stalks you? Oh wait; you hate Sakura, never mind. But do you like the new girl was my question?" Shikamaru said.

"Shut up!"

Shikamaru continued to tease Sasuke. "How do you feel about her kicking your ass with the swords? She doesn't know how bad you suck, she's not a stalker, she's obviously not squeamish, she's strong, and she's a total babe. You're one lucky guy."

"I said shut up!"

"How about both of you shut up? I'm your substitute teacher today so you better listen." Jiraya walked into the room looking extremely pissed. "You have a test today so you better have studied. And there's a new student. Sucks to be you kid. Stand up and introduce yourself."

Akirah didn't stand up, but yelled from her seat. "My name's Akirah, I'm fifteen, a Jonin, and ya'll better leave me the fuck alone. Got it?"

"That's not very nice. You have three hours for the test and are free to go when you finish. But first, everyone with a kekkei genkai should come to the front of the room and show it to us."

Sasuke, Neji, and Akirah walked up. Sasuke and Neji showed they're ones and sat back down. Then Akirah said, "I won't show you mine because I don't want to." and sat down as well.

Sasuke and Naruto finished the test around the same time. They walked out of the school talking together. As they were walking to the building where they get there missions, Sasuke looked up at the trees. He saw Akirah sitting in one of the trees with another kid. Sasuke thought he recognized the boy that was with Akirah, but he couldn't tell. "Hey Naruto, do we know a boy with long black hair that looks a bit like a girl?"

"Yeah, I think." He answered. "There was this one guy about three years ago that looked like that. Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"What's his name and where did we meet him. And exactly how long ago was it. Tell me Naruto!"

"You can start by getting rid of the Sharingan and I'll tell you when we finish our missions for the day."

Sasuke removed his Sharingan and looked back up at Akirah and the boy. The boy was no longer there.

_"How was your first day at school? Was it a pain in the ass like you said it would be this morning or was it possibly okay?"_

_"Of course it was a pain in the ass. And the people in Konoha know nothing of swords. Just looking at Itachi, you think they would know a lot."_

_"Speaking of swords, you have a lesson today with Zabuza-san. Don't be late this time"_

_"Shit. I don't want to go. But whatever, I'll go. I don't want to get on his bad side."_

"_By the way, how is Itachi? It's been three years last saw him?"_

"_He's fine. And before you ask Orochimaru and Kabuto are fine as well. And Kisame too if you give a shit about sharky. "_

"_It's not my fault I'm a, you know. You can blame Kakashi for that. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be like this."_

"_I know and I do blame Kakashi, trust me. And do you realize that Sasuke has been watching us? I think he is too dense to realize simple stuff. Or to just ask us what the hell is going on with him. I don't think he's even realized it yet"_

"_I though Sasuke was suppose to be smart. He's not acting like it."_

"_He stopped using the Sharingan because Naruto told him to. That mother fucking idiot. And now he doesn't know why he can't see you anymore. Again, he's an idiot. Any normal person should be able to figure that out. Even the biggest idiot of them all, Naruto, should be able to figure it out."_


End file.
